In most television receivers no appreciable degradation of the displayed picture is visible under normal reception and viewing conditions. However, degradation of the displayed picture may arise due to impulsive interference, for instance from radar signals.
Television receivers designed for reception of microwave signals, for instance from satellite transmissions, are particularly vulnerable to this type of interference, which may manifest itself as very small extreme white and dark areas superimposed on the picture information.
It is an object of the invention to minimize the visibility of such interference by simple means within the receiver.